Tenou Asagiri
A charismatic astrologer who carries himself in a noble manner. Appearance Tenou has long, white hair that reaches down past his waist, and ties it back in a ponytail. A beauty mark is visible near the left corner of his mouth. He has a coat carrying the colors of the night, and white pants with star buckles. He wears high heeled boots, and a blue ♃ tattooed on his left hand. The blue rings on both his indexes seem to match the rest of his blue accessories and eyes, and he has a cochlear implant visible on both ears. He is stated to be incredibly handsome. Stats Tenou's astrology expertise allows him to have a precise knowledge of one's astrological associations, as well as the date it is. He's also able to gleam the future and is proficient in many ways of fortune telling. Since he uses tarot cards often, he's also quite good at card tricks. However, he has trouble hearing, and is often surprised by sudden appearances. Personality Tenou is a very charismatic and graceful person, carrying himself with a dignified air. He prefers to answer vaguely and in a mellow manner, since he doesn't want to influence any predictions or horoscopes' effects by using certain vocabulary. For the most part, he acts on others' benefits, willing to help for even the smallest task. However, he holds himself and his work in high regard, and becomes incredibly displeased if either is insulted, even though he still seems to hide it all under a pleasant face. He also has an ambitious side, where he wants to be the best that he can possibly be. While he does enjoy helping others, his own self interest comes first, and if he feels that his own personal matters or safety is in danger, he will prioritize those above all else. Otherwise, he's very easy to get along with. While he restrains himself in most interactions, covering up his smiles and other expressions, he is more relaxed around those he is close to. Notably, he doesn't bother to hide his facial motions, and voices his opinions more. Tenou does have a slight mischievous streak, occasional indulging in small antics for his amusement. Secretly, he harbors a small spark of excitement and giddiness within him, which sometimes manifests when he talks of his horoscopes. He genuinely enjoys others' company, and is delighted to form meaningful bonds. Background He was born into a cult that worshiped the stars, and was raised since day one to become the new cult leader. He was born deaf, which did made his studies and road to success harder, but his mother's encouragement and his ambitious nature helped pushed him along. He eventually rose up to the top of the cult through sheer hard work and skill, and received the rings and tattoo as proof of his accomplishments. In school, too, he was known as being an intelligent and handsome student, and often attracted the gazes of other students and earning a respected reputation. As a cult leader, he constantly traded favors with bureaucrats and other influential figures to gather more followers and protect them from potential dangers. However, a small group within had caused a scandal with a politician, and he tirelessly worked to clear any ties or lame that could be placed on his cult. Currently, he's lying low, awaiting the day that he may freely resurface once again. Story In DRN4, he was provoked in the first chapter, with a motive that threatened to reveal that he was the leader of a cult after a recent scandal involving a few cult members. Further motivated by his own horoscope telling him to murder, he sat in the monorail where he was mulling over possible plans when he met with Awase. After having his horoscope and form of speaking insulted, he grew annoyed and threatened him with death, which caused Awase to run out of bounds and die from Monokuma's collar. Since that death didn't count as his murder, he wandered outside in the night to vent to himself, but ran into Miwa. They then went to the zoo, where his horoscope told him to kill Miwa via causing a cow to stomp on her. Afterwards, he cleaned up the murder site but was found guilty due to the lack of an alibi. However, his horoscope stated that he would live through the trial, which came to fruition when Shigure decided to spare him from his execution and enlist him as an assistant. From there, he assisted in the killing game for several chapters. In Chapter Six, Shigure leaving him to run the game completely along with his horoscope that the game would likely end badly for both of them caused him to begin his rebellion. In Chapter Seven, he locked Shigure out of the Mastermind Room completely and left tapes of DRN 2.5, the game Shigure was in first. He then showed up at the final trial, completely betraying Shigure by executing him and letting the survivors escape. His current fate after DRN4 is unknown. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: He awakened in the after-game, and was surprised to see several members of games that he read in game files. After the fact, he revived several members of his game before wandering along the grounds, doing what he wished. Relationships Shigure: He personally sees Shigure as a dear friend, and holds him in a very high regard. However, he also holds a few grudges over being locked in a closet and being used to do dirty work, so he's also exasperated with him during the game. Nevertheless, he is close to Shigure, and acts far more relaxed around him. Although he would have liked to save Shigure if possible, he decided to betray him, as his own safety was in danger if Shigure was caught. After the game, he returns to an amicable attitude towards Shigure, although the feeling doesn't seem to be fully mutual. Elluka: As people who both use sign language and have archaic talents, he felt a strong connection with her and enjoyed their brief conversations. Banri: One of the survivors, he enjoyed poking fun at Banri. Himawari: He admired her intelligence, but did find it amusing to tease her. Awase: Originally having a neutral opinion, he shifted to contempt when Awase insulted him. This ultimately led to his attempt to threaten him. Miwa: Originally having a positive opinion, he shifted to contempt when she insulted his horoscopes. This ultimately led to his murder. Trivia * His favorite food item is black forest cake, but any kind of cake or chocolate is liked. * He is fluent in Japanese Sign Language, and can hold a conversation decently in ASL. * Though he has cochlear implants, he also uses lip reading to aid in figuring out conversations. * He is claustrophobic, and though he doesn't outwardly scream, he has an internal meltdown when locked in the supply closet. * Apparently, he is able to tell what astrological sign someone has just through meeting them. * Despite his European aristocrat image, he is surprisingly a fan of anime. * He knows many forms of astrology, such as Chinese, Mayan, Vedic, and others. * He has secretly dressed up as his alternate tarots from his own execution. According to him, it's quite comfortable. * Many have testified that he smells like chocolate and cherries. * No one actually knows if this works, but it's said that he gets flustered if someone points out his beauty mark. * He owns an animal for each zodiac. Most are not willingly brought by him, but instead obtained through accidents that have nothing to do with him. * The phrase "Oh, my, my" that he uses often is translated into "Ara, ara" in Japanese. Category:Characters